A Little Taste Of Yourself
by MissCharlotteAwesome
Summary: "She was suddenly hit in the face with a few sheets of paper. Shaking it out of her fluffy pink mane, she smiled brightly at the first word at the top; Cupcakes." One-shot, T rating for swear. It might be what you think it is. Possibly DashxPinkie


_**Thanks to BeyondTheDark for choosing the title. I had issues and she came up with it. Me gusta.**_

**So this is what happens when I'm up at four am and need a break from typing Regular Show.**

**Short, silly, odd... Psh. I have no excuses. I'm sure this has been done a thousand times before, but meh. I do what I want apparently... xD!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>One fine Spring day in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was bouncing along, ready for a day filled with fun. She was suddenly hit in the face with a few sheets of paper. Shaking it out of her fluffy pink mane, she smiled brightly at the first word at the top; <em>Cupcakes.<em>

"Oh boy this must be for me because nopony loves cupcakes more than I do! Maybe it's a new recipe, I love trying new recipes they're so much fun! I can have everypony try it, I could even throw a party to celebrate it!" She clutched the papers in her mouth and bounded away, humming to herself.

x

"Hey Mrs. Cake!" Rainbow Dash greeted as she flew lazily on her back into Sugarcube Corner. She swished her rainbow mane out of her eyes as she rolled right-side up. "I'm here to get Pinkie, Rarity wants to redo the measurements of everypony or something."

"Why, hello!" Mrs. Cake returned with a smile. "Pinkie is-"

Both ponies turned to the sound of crashing and a high-pitched scream from the stairs. The cyan-coloured pegasis flew quickly up the steps and burst through the door to Pinkie Pie's room. Her eyes scanned the premesis, taking in the messed up bed, falled dresser, and scraps of wrinkled paper. A whimper from under the bed alerted her, and she floated over.

"Pinkie?" She tilted the bed up and peered under, seeing a shaking pony.

The normal bounce of her dark pink mane was gone, leaving straiter, duller locks. "D-D-D-D-Dashie..." Frightened, tear-filled blue eyes stared at Rainbow Dash.

"What's wrong Pinkie?"

Mrs. Cake plowed through the entry way, worry etched in on her face. "Pinkie!"

"She's under the bed, shivering." Rainbow Dash's voice betrayed some of her anxiety. She'd never seen Pinkie this bad before.

The two blue ponies lifted the small bed and moved it to the side. Pinkie Pie whined as the light hit her, blinking rapidly. Mrs. Cake wasted no time and knelt beside her adoptive daughter, nudging her with her head.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Pinkie's eyes darted to the scraps of paper before she shut them and shook her head violently.

Rainbow Dash went over to the small pile of papers and smoothed out the first on with her hoof. _'Cupcakes. Page 1'_. She glanced at the others before she started to read.

_"NO!"_ A blur of pink hit the pegasis and knocked her over. Pinkie Pie's eyes were wild as she sat on the papers.

Rainbow Dash's magenta eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Dammit, Pinkie Pie, let me see!" She lifted Pinkie Pie up, avaoiding the thrashing pony parts, and dropped her in front of Mrs. Cake. The blue earth pony held the pink one back with her hooves as Rainbow Dash began to read.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! Dashie, please don't read it! NO!"

Pinkie Pie became a blubbering mess, collapsing on herself and Mrs. Cake. The worried maternal figure gently stroked the sobbing pony's mane, making small cooing noises. As the rainbow-maned pegasis pony read, her eyes widened. She swallowed loudly, looking as though she would vomit. She put down the last paper, and sat down on her flank. Her face was pale and she was breathing heavily, seemingly close to passing out.

"I-I-I told y-y-y-you n-not to rea-ead it-t-t!" Pinkie Pie moaned. Mrs. Cake had no idea what was on that paper, but didn't think she wanted to.

"Did you... write this...?"

"Not e-e-e-ever ever, not e-e-even if Ni-ightmare M-M-Moon herself f-f-f-f-forced me to!

Rainbow Dash looked dazed. Her friend Pinkie Pie was not capable of that kind of gore; she was too happy, too sweet. The winged pony was sick to her stomach, and refused to believe it was at all true. "You wouldn't..."

"NO!" She screeched. The earth pony threw herself out of her mother's forelegs and barreled into Rainbow Dash. "I-I'd neve-er hurt you D-D-Dashie!" She threw her hooves around the cyan pony, hiccuping between breaths.

"What is on the paper?" Mrs. Cake asked hesitantly.

Pinkie Pie looked up and blanched. She eyed the papers, then ran over and shoved the three peices in her mouth. "Nufin'." She trotted back over to Rainbow Dash and leaned against her friend's shoulder, taking comfort in the pagasis.

Before another word was out, voices were heard from downstairs. Mrs. Cake recognizd them first, being the one closest to the door. "It's more of your friends. We're up here, girls!" She called out as she stood up on wobbly legs.

Twilight Sparkle was the first through the door. She opened her mouth to say something, before she noticed her surroundings. A torn apart room, Mrs. Cake looking frazzled, a dull-coloured Pinkie chewing on something and leaning heavilly on a slightly dazed Rainbow Dash.

Rarity gently pushed past the perplexed purple pony. She raised a brow at the trashed room and distressed-looking ponies. "I don't know _what_ is going on, but I need everypony at my shop for their fittings." She tapped her front hoof on the ground, emphazising her point. "AppleJack and Fluttershy are there already, those punctual dears. The party is in _two weeks_ and I need enough time to make everything."

At the word 'party', Pinkie Pie suddenly exploded. Her mane poofed up and any lingering tears disappeared as she regained her normal colouring. Rainbow Dash laughed suddenly, breaking the somber, nervous mood. Rarity gave a small, regal smile as she pointed her horn around the room and started to put everything in place. Twilight lended a hoof and, together, they used their magic to put the room in its right place.

Pinkie Pie attempted to talk but had forgotten about the paper in her mouth. She chocked on it until Rainbow Dash pounded on her back and dislodged the sloppy, wet chunk. It flew in an arch, nearly slapping into Rarity's face. She pulled out of the way just in time, disgust plain on her face.

The earth pony and the pegasis busted a gut laughing, and even Twilight managed a light chuckle. They followed the unicorns out of the room, dismissing the frightful story they had just read.

x

Meanwhile, across the villige of Ponyville, a pegasis filly rode fast on her scooter. She weaved expertly through posts she had set up, going so fast she was an orange blur. Suddenly, her vision was blocked by something.

Scootaloo crashed into a post and flew throught the air, landing with an 'oof!' in a bush. Her head popped out and she pulled off her helmet and the offending papers.

"What's this?" The thing that cause her little accident was a stack of a few papers, tied together with a bit of rainbow-coloured string. The front cover was of a single rainbow, and under it, the words _'Rainbow Factory'_ in bold cyan-coloured print.

Scootaloo opened to the first page and started reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Picture a trollface'd pony following them. I dunno. Just a random one-shot that seemed funny at the time. (Still kind of does to me.)<strong>

**Innyhooos... hope you liked(:**

**Thanks, don't forget to review!**

**This is MissAwesome, signing off~**


End file.
